


그림자

by ImSijik



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)





	그림자

아침은 다른 때보다 일찍 시작되었다. 막사 안으로 쏟아져 들어오는 아침 햇살은 성에서 방 안으로 들어오던 햇살보다 더 일찍 잠을 깨웠다. 캐스타스펠라는 흔들거리는 나무들 사이로 비쳐 들어오는 햇살이 막사 벽에 그림자를 만들어 내는 모양을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 그림자가 일렁일 때마다 바람에 나뭇잎들이 서로 스치는 소리가 났다. 그 아래로 올라오는 축축한 흙냄새를 깊이 들이키며 기지개를 켜자 캐스타스펠라의 품에 안겨있던 검은 색 머리카락이 흔들렸다. 캐스타스펠라는 손을 뻗어 자신의 품에 잠들어 있는 검은 색 머리카락을 정성스레 넘겨주었다. 뾰족한 귀 뒤로 머리카락을 넘겨주자 흉측한 흉터로 뒤덮인 섀도우위버의 얼굴이 보였다. 얼굴을 가리고 있던 머리카락이 사라지자 눈이 부셨는지 섀도우위버는 답지 않게 캐스타스펠라의 품으로 파고들었다. 캐스타스펠라는 몸을 살짝 들어 섀도우위버에게 쏟아지는 햇살을 가려주었다. 그리고 섀도우위버의 얼굴에 난 흉터를 조심스럽게 쓰다듬었다.

이 흉터를 처음 보았을 때, 캐스타스펠라는 분노를 느꼈다. 마이카에게 벌어졌던 일이, 그로 인해 가족에게 닥쳤던 불행이 떠올라서는 아니었다. 그것보다는 좀 더 큰, 같은 마법사로서 다른 마법사의 실패를 목격한 것에 대한 좌절감과 연민에 가까웠다. 미스타코르 역사상 최고의 마법사라고 불리던 여자는 흉측한 몰골이 되어 가면 뒤로 자신의 얼굴을 가렸다. 수치심 때문은 아니었을 것이다. 단지 실패를 인정할 수 없는 오기 때문이었으리라. 캐스타스펠라는 그 심정을 잘 이해했다. 미스타코르에서는 결코 실패가 용납되지 않았다. 특히나 힘이 없는 자가 목숨을 걸고 노력해 성취를 이루기 위해서는 모든 게 완벽해야만 했다. 캐스타스펠라 역시 이 자리에 올라오기 위해 무던히 노력했다. 실패를 지우고 성공한 결과물만을 보여주어야만 했다. 누군가와 경험을, 감정을 공유하지 못 하고 홀로 보이지 않는 길에 불을 밝히고 걸어왔기에 섀도우위버의 모습에 분노가 일지 않을 수 없었다. 섀도우위버의 흉터는 미스타코르의 마법사들이 보일 수 없었던 실패의 흔적이었다.

｢마법사 협회에서 우리가 배운 건 모두 거짓이었어.｣

섀도우위버가 그 말을 내뱉었을 때, 캐스타스펠라는 자신의 주변을 막고 있던 견고한 벽이 무너져 내리는 걸 느꼈다. 오랫동안 믿고 있던 것이 깨져서는 아니었다. 캐스타스펠라 또한 이 사실을 알고 있었다. 정확하지는 않더라도 어렴풋이 마법사 협회가 자신들을 속이고 있다는 것을 말이다. 하지만 캐스타스펠라는 침묵했다. 마법사의 가장 큰 자질은 호기심이라고 아이들에게 가르치면서도 늘 주변에 어른거리는 마법사 협회의 비밀에 대해서는 눈을 감았다.

‘미스타코르에서는 실패를 용납하지 않아.’

캐스타스펠라는 겁이 났다. 이 의문의 해답을 찾기 위해 나섰다 실패하는 순간 캐스타스펠라가 그 동안 성취한 모든 것이 물거품이 될 수 있었다. 캐스타스펠라는 용감하지 않았다. 아니, 미스타코르가 캐스타스펠라를 그렇게 만들었다. 미스타코르에 남은 실패의 흔적, 검게 그을린 라이트스피너의 석상을 올려다보며 캐스타스펠라는 그동안 모든 마법사장들이 그래왔듯 가만히 있는 것을 선택했다. 첫 번째 공주연합이 성사되었을 때 캐스타스펠라가 합류하지 않은 것도 이 때문이었다. 마법사 협회는 모든 건 공주들이 해낼 것이며 마법사들은 나서지 않아야 한다고 주장했다. 마이카는 ‘겁쟁이들’이라고 소리치고 미스타코르를 떠났지만, 캐스타스펠라는 그럴 수 없었다. 미스타코르 밖에서 캐스타스펠라가 인정받을 수 있는 곳은 없었다. 캐스타스펠라는 마이카와 달랐다.

미스타코르를 떠난 마법사들의 최후는 하나 같이 불행했다. 라이트스피너는 그림자에 잡아 먹혔고, 마이카는 긴 세월 동안 죽었다고 여겨졌다. 캐스타스펠라는 행복은 원했다. 그것이 거짓이어도 좋으니 조금의 안위라도 누리기를 바랐다. 그것을 깨기로 결심한 건, 그래, 역설적이게도 섀도우위버 때문이었다. 그녀의 얼굴에 새겨진 실패의 흔적이 캐스타스펠라의 팔을 잡아끌었다. 섀도우위버의 의도가 자신의 생존만을 바라는 이기적인 이유라 하더라도, 그녀는 목숨을 걸고 다시 빛의 편으로 돌아왔다. 자신의 실패를 그저 실수라고 넘기면서도 섀도우위버는 브라이트문의 편에 서서 싸워줬다.

캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버가 오랜 세월 자신만의 싸움을 해왔다는 걸 인정하지 않을 수 없었다. 많은 마법사들이 그녀는 그저 힘을 탐했다고만 말했다. 그러나 어째서 자신이 갖지 못 한 힘을 원했는지는 말해주지 않았다. 캐스타스펠라는 이제 그 이유를 안다. 그것이 섀도우위버의 실패를 인정할 수 없는 자기합리화라 해도, 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 말을 거짓이 아닌 진심이라고 믿고 싶었다.

“우리는 언제나 최선을 다 했어.”

캐스타스펠라는 고개를 숙여 섀도우위버의 감긴 눈 위로 입을 맞췄다. 막사의 벽에 드리운 그림자는 아침 햇살에 의해 완전히 지워졌다. 오직 섀도우위버의 얼굴 위로 드리운 캐스타스펠라의 그림자만이 모든 햇살을 막고 섀도우위버의 단잠을 지켜주었다.


End file.
